powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reynoman/Names for Dino Charge, Please
I sure could use some help with thinking up some some names for my fanfiction versions of both Power Rangers Dino Chargehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Dino_Charge & Dino Superchargehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Dino_Supercharge. Just as you should know, they're both based on Kyoryuger & its predecessing series'' Go-Busters''. ''Go-Busters'' Villains Vaglass TSG-messiah.jpg|Messiah Messiah Cell.jpg|Messiah Cell TSGB-Messiah Reboot.jpg|Messiah Reboot Enter.png|Enter Escape Evolve.png|Escape Ultra Escape.JPG|Escape Flower Unite Form Ultra Escape Level 2.JPG|Escape Evolve Animal Unite Form Giga Escape.JPG|Escape Zeta Buglars.png|Buglars Metaloids Shovelloid.png|Shovelloid Motif: Power shovel Burnerloid.png|Burnerloid Motif: Gas cylinder Needleloid.png|Needleloid Motif: Syringe & other medical equipment Cutterloid.png|Cutterloid Motif: Pizza cutter 220px-Tireloid.jpg|Tireloid Motif: Bicycle tires Sprayloid.png|Sprayloid Motif: Acid Denshaloid.png|Denshaloid Motif: Train Drilloid.png|Drilloid Motif: Electric drill Danganloid.png|Danganloid Motif: Model Gun Fanloid.png|Fanloid Motif: Fan Copyloid.png|Copyloid Motif: Projector & Camera Tubatron.png|Tubaloid Motif: Tuba Tubaloid 2.png|Tubaloid 2 Motif: Tuba Soujikiloid.png|Soujikiloid Motif: Vacuum Cleaner Parabolaloid.png|Parabolaloid Motif: Satellite Dish Forkloid.png|Forloid Motif: Fork Drilloid_2.png|Drilloid 2 Motif: Electric Drill Spannerloid.png|Spannerloid Motif: Adjustable wrench Filmloid.png|Filmloid Motif: Film projector Dumbbelloid.png|Dumbbellloid Motif: Dumbbell Keyloid.png|Keyloid Motif: Car keys Jishakuloid.png|Jishakuloid Motif: Magnet Wataameloid.png|Wataameloid Motif: Cotton candy machine Rousokuloid.png|Rousokuloid Motif: Candle Keshigomuloid.png|Keshigomuloid Motif: Eraser Mushikagoloid.png|Mushikagoloid Motif: Cage Sprayloid 2.png|Sprayloid 2 Motif: Spray Painter Danganloid_2.png|Danganloid 2 Motif: Toy Pistol Parabolatron 2.png|Parabolaloid 2 Motif: Satellite Dish Parabolaloid 2.png|Parabolaloid 2 as a 07 Messiahloid Denshaloid_2.png|Denshaloid 2 Motif: Train Car Revived_EraserRoid.png|Omochiloid Motif: Mochi Steamloid.png|Steamloid Moltif: Factory Pipe Junkloid.png|Junkloid Messiah Metaloids Sunadokeiloid.png|01 Sunadokeiloid Motif: Hourglass Puppetloid.png|08 Puppetloid Motif: Hand Puppet Bulldozerloid.png|05 Bulldozerloid Motif: Bulldozer Tiaraloid.png|02 Tiaraloid Motif: Tiara Domeloid.png|11 Domeloid Motif: Domed Stadium 139px-Karateloid.jpg|03 Karateloid Motif: Karate Fist Guards Loupeloid.png|10 Loupeloid Motif: Magnifying Glass MegaZordloid.png|06 MegaZordloid Motif: DenshaZord 2 139px-Kentateloid.jpg|09 & 12 Kentateloid Motif: Katana & Shield Organic Metaloids Kuwagataloid.png|Kuwagataloid Motif: Stag Beetle & Wire Fence MegaZords MegaZord Alpha TSGB-MegaZord Alpha.png|Basic MegaZord Alpha BurnerZord.png|BurnerZord TireZord.png|TireZord DenshaZord.png|DenshaZord 220px-DrillZord.jpg|DrillZord CopyZord.png|CopyZord Tubazord.jpg|TubaZord 220px-Parabolazord.jpg|ParabolaZord Drillzord_2.png|DrillZord 2 Keyzord.jpg|KeyZord RousokuZord.jpg|RousokuZord 220px-SprayZord_2.jpg|SprayZord 2 220px-SunadokeiZord.jpg|SunadokeiZord Forkzord_2.png|DomeZord Alpha LoupeZord.jpg|LoupeZord 220px-DenshaZord 2.jpg|DenshaZord 2 220px-OmochiZord.jpg|OmochiZord MegaZord Beta TSGB-MegaZord Beta.png|Basic MegaZord Beta 220px-ShovelZord.jpg|ShovelZord 220px-NeedleZord.jpg|NeedleZord 220px-SprayZord.jpg|SprayZord FanZord.jpg|FanZord Tubazord ver2.jpg|TubaZord 2 220px-ForkZord.jpg|ForkZord Filmzord.jpg|FilmZord 220px-DumbbellZord.jpg|DumbbellZord Wataamezord.jpg|WataameZord Mushikagozord.jpg|MushikagoZord 220px-Tiarazord.png|TiaraZord Dumbbellzord 2.png|DomeZord Beta 220px-Karatezord.jpg|KarateZord KuwagataZord.jpg|KuwagataZord MegaZord Gamma TSGB-MegaZord Gamma.png|Basic MegaZord Gamma 220px-CutterZord.jpg|CutterZord DanganZord.jpg|DanganZord 220px-Soujikizord.jpg|SoujikiZord SpannerZord.jpg|SpannerZord Jisyakuzord.jpg|JishakuZord Keshigomuzord.jpg|KeshigomuZord 220px-TSGB-Danganzord 2.jpg|DanganZord 2 220px-PuppetZord.jpg|PuppetZord Domezord_lower_half.png|DomeZord Gamma 220px-ParabolaZord_2.jpg|ParabolaZord 2 220px-Kentatezord.jpg|KenZord MegaZord Delta TSGB-MegaZord Delta.png|Basic MegaZord Delta BulldozerZord.png|BulldozerZord Domezord upper half.png|DomeZord Delta Still tatezord.jpg|TateZord Other MegaZords 220px-TSGB-MegaZord Epsilon.png|MegaZord Epsilon 220px-TSGB-MegaZord_Zeta.jpg|MegaZord Zeta MegaZord_Omega.png|MegaZord Omega 220px-TSGB-BugZord.png|BugZord(s) Space Crime Organization Makuu (Virtual Reality) 220px-Rhino_Doubler_2.jpg|Rhino Doubler Space Empire Zangyack (The Armada) Vs7_2.jpg|Bacchus Gill Vs8_2.jpg|Waredonaiyer Arsenal Here are the following weapons I picked that might be suitable for the Dino Charge Rangers. Team Blaster 180px-Lio Attaché.jpg|Lio Attaché MegaZord System I suggest that, in order to stick with the dinosaur theme, you guys should name them after primitive animals. GearBeastMegazord.jpg|Tokumei Gattai Go-Buster Oh Gobus-mc-cb-01cheetah.png|Buster Vehicle CB-01http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/CB-01#Buster_Vehicle_CB-01 Cheetah Car.jpg|Buster Machine CB-01 CheetahZord.jpg|Buster Animal CB-01 Cheetah CheetahBattlezord.jpg|Go-Buster Ace/CB-01 Ace Gobus-mc-gt-02gorilla.png|Buster Vehicle GT-02http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/GT-02#Buster_Vehicle_GT-02 Gorillatruck.jpg|Buster Machine GT-02 Gorilla Busterzord.jpg|Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla 200px-GB-RH-03Rabbit.jpg|Buster Vehicle RH-03http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/RH-03#Buster_Vehicle_RH-03 Helirabbit.jpg|Buster Machine RH-03 RabbitZord.jpg|Buster Animal RH-03 Rabbit SectorMegazord.jpg|Buster Hercules SectorGearMZ.jpg|Great Go-Buster BeetleBattlezord.jpg|BC-04 Go-Buster Beet Beetle Busterzord.jpg|Buster Vehicle BC-04 Cranebeetle.jpg|Buster Animal BC-04 Beetle Jet Busterzord.jpg|Buster Vehicle SJ-05 Stag Busterzord.jpg|Buster Animal SJ-05 Stag Beetle Speed Stagzord 2.JPG|Go-Buster Ace Stag Custom 200px-FS-0O_frog.jpg|Buster Animal FS-0O Froghttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/FS-0O#Buster_Animal_FS-0O_Frog 200px-FS-0 frogsub.jpg|Buster Machine FS-0O AquaGearMegazord.jpg|Go-Buster KeroOh 200px-TSGB-LT-06_vehicle.png|Buster Vehicle LT-06http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/LT-06#Buster_Vehicle_LT-06 CycleLion.jpg Lion Busterzord.jpg|Buster Animal LT-06 Lion 180px-TSGB-LT-06_Lion_with_CB-01.png|Buster Animal LT-06 with CB-01 LionBattleZord.jpg|Tategami LiOh Go-Buster Lioh.png|Go-Buster Lioh 250px-Go-Buster_King.png|Go-Buster King ''Kyoryuger'' Allies Wise God Torin FullBody.jpg|Wise God Torin Villains Deboth Army 300px-Dark Species Deboss Frozen Castle.jpg|The Frozen Castle ZSK-Deboss Prehistoric.png|Deboth's Prehistoric Form Deboss Heart.png|Deboth's Heart in Chaos' hand ZSK-Final Deboss.png.png|Transcendenterfly God Deboth (Final Form) Deboss-Chaos.jpg|Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos (Sledge) Deboss Chaos.png|Chaos as Deboth's Vessel ZSK-Mad_Torin.jpg|Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin Deboss-Knight of Anger.jpg|Raging Knight Dogold Deboss-Knight of Sadness.jpg|Sorrowful Knight Aigaron Deboss-Knight of Love.jpg|Joyful Knight Candelilla Ferocious_Knight_D.jpg|Ferocious Knight D Resentful_Knight_Endolf.png|Resentful Knight Endolf 220px-NJK_Killbrero.png|New Joyful Knight Killborero Icerondo.png|New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo Deboss-Knight of Smiles.jpg|Funfilled Spy Luckyuro Deboss-Footsoldiers.jpg|Zorima Motif: Paramecium 220px-Xeno-Godzilla_Rampages.jpg|Giant Zorima Cambrima.png|Cambrima Motif: Cambrian period Zetsumates 180px-220px-ZSK-Debo Hyogakki.jpg|Debo Hyogakki 180px-Viruson.png|Debo Viruson 224px-Debo Viruson Computer.png|Debo Computer Viruson 180px-220px-ZSK-Debo_Nagareboshi.jpg|Debo Nagareboshi Debo Monsters Aigaron's Debo Monsters Peshango.png|Debo Peshango Motif: Car crusher 180px-Doronbosu.png|Debo Doronbosu Motif: Raven & bank vault Kokodoko.png|Debo Kokodoko Motif: Maze Jakireen.png|Debo Jakireen Motif: Cutlery Debo Kyawain- 2nd Form.JPG|Debo Kyawaeen (Also gathers Happy Energy) Motif: Vampire 180px-Kyawaeen.png|Debo Kyawaeen's infant form ZSK-Debo_Akidamonne.jpg|Debo Akidamonne Motif: Autumn Beautiful_Zoreamer.png|Beautiful Zoreamer Motif: Drag queen Dogold's Debo Monsters 180px-Royaroya.png|Debo Royaroya Motif: Prison Yakigonte.png|Debo Yakigonte Motif: Molding iron 180px-Tangosekku.png|Debo Tangosekku Motif: Children's Day 220px-ZSK-Debo_Sporcon.jpg|Debo Spokorn (Also gathers Sorrow Energy) Motif: Sports equipment Candelilla's Debo Monsters Debo_Batissier.png|Debo Batissier (Later corrupted to gather Sorrow Energy) Motif: Pâtissier ZSK-Debo Batissier Virus.jpg|Debo Batissier in Cavity Violent Form, the result from Debo Viruson's virus 180px-Honenukky.png|Debo Honenukky Motif: Bones Zaihon.png|Debo Zaihon Motif: Treasures 220px-ZSK-Debo_Tanabanta.png|Debo Tanabanta Motif: Tanabata Debo_Bakansu.jpg|Debo Vaacance (Also gathers Rage Energy) Motif: Summer vacation ZSK-Debo_Kantoku.jpg|Debo Kantokku Motif: Cinematic props Endolf's Debo Monsters 220px-ZSK-Debo_Shinobinba.jpg|Debo Shinobinba Motif: Ninja ZSK - Debo Karyudosu.jpg|Debo Karyudosu Motif: Spider/Hunter ZSK-Debo Yanasanta.jpg|Debo Yanasanta (Pretended to gather Rage Energy; also gathers Sorrow Energy) Motif: Christmas Chaos' Debo Monsters ZSK-Debo Kibishydesu.jpg|Debo Kibishydesu Motif: Classroom Debo Tairyon.jpg|Debo Tairyon Motif: Fishing Luckyuro's Debo Monsters Debo Akkumoon.png|Debo Akkumoon Motif: Sleep Zaihodoron.png|Debo Zaihodoron Motif: Debo Zaihon & Debo Doronbosu Deboth's Debo Monsters ZSK-Demon Gadoma.png|Great Land Devil Gadoma Motif: Cemetery Other 220px-Uchu_Senjin_Borudosu.png|Space War God Borudosu Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms Gabrevolver.png|Transformation Gun Gaburivolver Giga Gabrevolver.png|Giga Gaburivolver Gabrichanger.png|Gabrichanger Gabutyra De Carnival Live Mode.png|Gabutyra De Carnival Gabutyra De Carnival.png|Gabutyra De Carnival Gun Mode Toykyogaburicalibur 1.jpg|Zyuden Sword Gabricalibur GaburiCannon.png|Gaburu Cannon 185px-Gaburu Cannon Bayonet Mode.png|Gaburu Cannon Bayonet Mode GaburiCarnival.png|GaburiCarnival Multi-Use Devices DynaCell.jpg|Zyudenchi (Energems or something else?) Individual Weapons & Team Weapon TyrannoSaber.jpg|Kentrospiker 164px-Fang_Shot.jpg|Fang Shot TyrannoStriker.jpg|Gabutyra Fang ParasaurBow.jpg|Para Shot 185px-KyoryuGreen_with_Shield_Lan_Slasher.png|Shield Lan Slasher StegoSlasher.jpg|Stego Shield Zakutor Slasher.png|Zakutor Slasher TriceraDrill.jpg|DriceLance 185px-KyoryuGreen,KyoryuBlue_and_KyoryuBlack_with_Slash_Shield_Shot.png|Slash Shield Shot PteraSaber.jpg|Serial Zyuden Sword Zandar Thunder Golder Zandar Thunder.jpg|Golder Zandar Thunder Ankylo Hammer.png|Spirit Hammer Cephala Iron-Shattering Fist.jpg|Iron-Shattering Fist 562604 10151601050719862 875400577 n.jpg|Plezuon Rocket Still featheredge.jpg|Feather Edge Flute Buster.png|Flute Buster 185px-AirBustingPunch.png|Air-Busting Punch Kyoryu Red (Deinosgrander).JPG|Kyoryu Red using Deinosgrander Kyoryu deinosgrander ep16.png|Kyoryu Black using Deinosgrander Communication Devices MoBuckle.png|Standard MoBuckle Blue MoBuckle.png|Kyoryu Gold's MoBuckle Spirit MoBuckle.png|Spirit Kyoryuger's MoBuckle 185px-Victory-Maxium_MoBuckle_.png|VX MoBuckle]] Vehicles DeinoChaser.png|DeinoChaser 180px-DRacer.jpg|D-Racer Mecha Zyudenryu System Kyoryuzin.png|Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin KyoryuzinStegochi-Zakutor.png|Kyoryuzin Stegochi-Zakutor 250px-KyoryuJin_Western.jpg|Kyoryuzin Western ZSK-Kyoryuzin Macho.png|Kyoryuzin Macho Kyoryuzin-Parasagun-Stegotchi.png|Kyoryuzin Parasagun-Stegochi 250px-ZSK-Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu.jpg|Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu 250px-Kyoryuzin_Baseball_vs_Debo_Spokorn.png|Kyoryuzin Baseball 250px-KyoryuzinChristmas.png|Kyoryuzin Christmas T-Rex.png|Zyudenryu Gabutyra Stega.png|Zyudenru Stegotchi Triceratops.png|Zyudenryu Dricera Corythesaurus.png|Zyudenryu Parasagun Velociraptor.jpg|Zyudenryu Zakutor Bragigas.png|Zyudenryu Bragigas Gigant Bragi-Oh.png|Cho Kamitsuki Henkei Gigant Bragi-Oh ZSK-Gigant_Kyoryuzin.png|Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin 212px-Gigant Bragi-Oh Christmas.png|Gigant Bragi-Oh Christmas 200px-Goldptera.png|Zyudenryu Pteragordon PteraMax Megazord.jpg|Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh Evil Pteraiden-Oh.png|Pteraiden-Oh (evil version) 250px-ZSK-Raiden_Kyoryuzin.jpg|Raiden Kamitsuki Gattai Raiden Kyoryuzin 250px-ZSK-PteraidenOh Western.png|Pteraiden-Oh Western Ptera Hammer Megazord.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Ankydon 250px-Pteraiden-Oh Bunpachy.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Bunpachy Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun 250px-Ptera_dri.png|Pteraiden-Oh Dricera 250px-KyoryuzinChristmas.png|Pteraiden-Oh Christmas Spino Megazord.png|Kyosei Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDaiOh Western SpinoDaiOh.png|SpinoDai-Oh Western 200px-Zyudenryu 00 Tobaspino.jpg|Zyudenryu Tobaspino Ankylosaurus.png|Zyudenryu Ankydon Bunpachy.png|Zyudenryu Bunpachy Plesio.png|Zyudenryu Plezuon Plesio Shuttle.jpg|Plezuon Rocket PlesioMax Megazord.jpg|Rocket Henkei Plezu-Oh 250px-ZSK-Bakuretsu_Kyoryuzin.png|Bakuretsu Kamitsuki Gattai Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin Plesio Crusher Megazord.jpg|Plezu-Oh Bunpachy 250px-Plezpara.png|Plezu-Oh Parasagun Plesio Slicer Megazord.jpg|Plezu-Oh Zakutor 1380409098172s.jpg|Plezu-Oh Ankydon Plezu-Oh_Christmas.png|Plezuon-Oh Christmas BONUS!!! Think you guys can make up a name for this new villain? Also... Do you think this villain will serve as Messiah from Go-Busters? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Power Rangers Dino Supercharge